Twist
by SilverMo
Summary: This is a Sere/Dar fic filled with
1. Default Chapter

Twist By SilverMo

E-mail address is 

HYPERLINK mailto: SilverMo@bolt.com 

SilverMo@bolt.com

Chapter 1

Rated PG13

"Hello" said a beautiful voice to a gentleman with ebony hair. This young man looked up but didn't see any one so faced back down and continued reading his book thinking that it was his imagination. But little did he know that in fact it was a girl standing behind him but he couldn't see her because he was sitting on the grass leaning on a giant oak tree reading. But then when he heard someone say "hello" again he turned around this time finding himself face to face with the most beautiful creature he had ever seen before in his life. She had long blond hair in a unique hairstyle of two buns on the top of her head she also had the most beautiful eyes he had ever see that shined with curiosity and innocence. But he soon removed the shock look form his face and eyes and looked at the girl with an expressionless face. But yet a million thoughts where going through his mind from the moment he saw her. He thought he was dreaming for a minuet because he couldn't believe that such a beauty could exist anywhere else but in his mind. But he soon realized that it wasn't a dream because he knew that he was wide-awake.

The girl spokes again this time with a little giggle in her voice "Hi! My name is Serena your new here right?" he shook his head yes and said "Yeah I just started school here." He answered not really believing that she was talking to him. He couldn't believe it because in all the schools he had gone to everyone was afraid of him not for any particular reasons, but just because by looking at him they could tell that he was different from everybody else and in there eyes he was something to be feared at least by most of the guys but very few girls. (AN: as you probably figured he didn't make to many friends or acquaintances for that matter) As a matter of fact most girls where infatuated with him but when they would approach him which was often he turned them down cold. "My names Darien it's nice to meet you Serena." And then they shook hands from the moment there skin touched and electric shock of warm peaceful energy passed through both of them. Darien knew from the moment that he touched her that she was special and different from all the other girls he had ever met there was an atomic "mental and spiritual connection" he thought.

Serena was the most popular girl in school. Mostly all the other girls envied her but couldn't help liking her no one hated her everyone couldn't help but love and admire her. She was beautiful, smart, caring, vibrant, and could make anyone turn a frown upside down. She had the heart of every guy in the school but yet she never dated she would always turn them down but in a nice way. But most people didn't really think much of it because she would always tell them " thank you I am really flattered but I'm really sorry but I'm just not ready to date anyone yet" and that answer satisfied everyone. Which was true she didn't really have that type of connection with anyone and therefore she didn't feel ready to start dating yet. But from the moment she heard that there was a new kid in school she wanted to greet them and when her friend Amy (AN: you all know the 300 IQ genus that belongs to the Sailor Scouts B.K.A. Sailor Mercury hehe=:0)) pointed to the tree and said "hey that's the new kid everyone is talking about" Serena didn't think twice just said "Thanks Amy I'll catch ya later bye!" and ran towards the tree. She was walking towards his back and called out "hello!" but when he didn't respond she figured she was to far way for him to hear her so she walked up right behind him and kneeled on the ground next to him and tried again "hello" this time he turned around and they where face to face. She was in shock at how gorgeous he was! He had dark blue eyes filled with mystery and ebony thick hair that any girl would kill for just to run their fingers through. She also instantly felt something different from him he was special and she knew it. Then she spoke again this time with a little giggle in her voice "Hi! My name is Serena your new here right?" he shook his head yes and said "yea I just started school here" he answered. She melted at the sound of his voice but tried her best not to show it. "My names Darien it's nice to meet you Serena." He told her. And then they shook hands from the moment there skin touched and electric shock of warm peaceful energy passed through both of them. Serena knew for a fact the moment that he touched her that he was even more special than she thought before special and different from all the other guys she had ever met there was an atomic "mental and spiritual connection" she thought. (AN: hehe =:0) )

Then they both stayed quite for a little while just indulging each other's presence. But their hypnotic state was interrupted by a very low voice "Hi I'm Amy Serena's friend. Welcome to our school." Said a pleasant looking girl with blue hair "And I'm Mina " said a girl who looked very similar to Serena "And I'm Lita" said a girl with long brown hair that was in a pony-tail "And I'm Rie" said a girl with black hair "nice to meet you!" all four girls said at the same time and then busted out in giggles Serena joined in the laughter as well as Darien.

After a while all six people engaged in a small pleasant chitchat frenzy. But was cut short when Mina realized the time and that she was late for volley ball practice "Sorry guys but I got to jet I'm sooooo late! Bye! Nice to meet you Darien" "Oh jeez! Me too sorry but I am late for a cooking course! Bye talk to you guys later!" yelled Lita as she started to run off. "Oh dear me! I'm going to be late for my after school computer class! Sorry got to go. Bye Darien nice to meet you! Bye Sere see you later!" said Amy as she ran off faster than all the rest. Serena looked at Rie who was the only one of her friends remaining. She was expecting to say she had to go to but only said, "well I'll leave you to be now. Nice talking and meeting you Darien bye." She winked at them both as she turned the corner. Darien and Serena where facing at the stop where Rie had just stood. Then turned to face each other again. "They seem nice." Said Darien "Yup! They are. They are my best friends in the whole world they are always there for me when I need them. And they seem to like you" she said with a little giggle. All Darien could really say was "That's cool I've always wanted friends like that. You are very lucky to have them and I think that they are even luckier to have you." He said a little bit flirty. Serena blushed a little at his comment and then smiled "Thanks but I think your giving me a little to much credit." "Really?" Darien asked or was stating she wasn't to sure which one "I think that if we where to ask them that they would agree with me and I honestly think that any one who has you as a friend or even knows you is lucky" he told her and at this she blushed more and then he asked with a bit of laughter in his voice "do you Always blush like this when someone complements you?" Then a male voice from behind said "yup! She always does but not usually this much I think she likes you cause." And then Darien and Serena both turned around and found a tall dirty blond with blue eyes looking down on them. Darien couldn't help but laugh out loud a little because Serena turned a hundred times redder than she was before. "Oh hi Andrew" said Serena after giving herself sometime to calm down and allow some of the redness from her face to die down. Then she looked towards Darien who had stopped laughing at this time and said "Andrew this is Darien he just started school here" Said Serena. " It's ok Sere," said Andrew "we know each other we're cousins" "Oh!? I didn't know," said Serena kinda shocked at this new information. "Yup. We are" said Darien to conform the information that

Andrew was giving her. "That's cool well I'm really sorry but I have to go to a…" she stopped in mid sentence trying to think of an excuse trying not to give up that she was going to the temple for a S.S. meeting (Sailor Scout meeting) "A got to go home to clean up so I'll see you guy's around bye!" and she started to run off. Not really noticing that Andrew and Darien where following her every move with their eyes. Then Darien stood up and faced his cousin "She's special" said Darien to Andrew "Very" said Andrew "she gives off a very odd energy but a good one that brings peace to others just by standing near her or just by looking at her" said Darien to Andrew " yes she does I've always wondered about her. She is so angelic, so beautiful, and peaceful she almost seems inhuman sometimes." Said Andrew.

Darien just nodded in agreement and started to stare at the last place he saw her. And then Andrew interrupted the silence by saying "But yet she keeps a lot of secrets. She's very mysterious when you think about it. And she is always running off making lame excuses like she did right now." Darien turned and looked at Andrew a bit confused "What do you mean?" asked Darien "She said she was going home right now. And well she didn't go home." "How do you know that?" asked Darien "Easy. Because her house is the opposite way that she ran off to" and with that Andrew turned around and started walking home and Darien followed and said the only thing that he could "I see"


	2. Twist 2

Twist  
By SilverMo  
E-mail address is   
HYPERLINK mailto:SilverMo@bolt.com   
SilverMo@bolt.com  
Rated: PG13  
Chapter 2   
"MOON PRISUM POWER!"  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
"MERCUARY STAR POWER!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER"  
Where five normal teenage girls once stood now stood 5 warriors of The  
Moon Kingdom after those words where called out. "We are the Sailor Soldiers of the Moon Kingdom and for disturbing the peace we will punish you!" Said Sailor Moon the leader of the scouts to the monster before them. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you little girls really think that you can destroy me?!" asked monster "You fools! I am the Apollo (this monster had shoulder length blond hair and a giant harp as it's body.) (AN: before I forget to tell you Tuxedo Mask has been fighting/helping the scouts since the beginning, it's just that Darien had never met any of the girls till now lol. And Oh yea there is going to be a little twist with in the male department of super heroes. Hehe you'll see what I mean) "and I will destroy you!" Said the monster. With that, the monster sent out a beam of energy towards the sailor scouts that looked like musical notes, which all the scouts dogged with easy. But just as quick another monster appeared next to the other and sent a similar energy beam directly towards Sailor Moon who had no time to react seconds before the energy beam hit her she closed her eyes tight and prepared for the impact. But them opened them when it didn't come she found her self face to face with Tuxedo Mask who had her in his arms and she blushed a bit not being able to help it "Th-th-thank you." She stuttered. He couldn't help but smile at her reaction and said "No prob." Tuxedo Mask loved the way it felt to have her in his arms he always did thou he'd never admit it to anyone else but himself. Them he recalled Serena he got the same feeling from her that he did from Sailor Moon He asked himself and this same thought went through Sailor Moon's mind she realized that he gave off the same energy that Darien did She also asked herself. But right after that thought passed through both of them he had to set her down in order for her to help the others fight and as soon as he did so she returned to her friends' sides and continued to fight the two monsters. "So what have I missed so far cause?" asked a male voice to the right of Tuxedo Mask "Nothing much" was the only thing Tuxedo Mask told him. "Oh really?" asked the man dressed similar to the way Malicite is dressed in the cartoon except this guy wore a mask like Tuxedo Mask did and his outfit was all navy blue. He had short dirty blond hair and blue eyes. (AN: Hehe Guess who he is? giggles) "It looked like something was happening from here but I guess it was my eyes playing tricks on me again uh?" Said the guy to Tux's right with a little laugh in his voice "Yup, must be" was all Tux said. "Well, shall we go and help them now?" asked the man standing next to Tuxedo Mask "Yes see you their Phantom" was all Tuxedo Mask said before heading toward the battle.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" was all you heard as sailor Mars was hit by one of the beams. Then a red rose was throne blocking a similar beam of energy from hitting her again. "Thanks Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Mars yelled then Phantom appeared next to Tuxedo Mask (AN: Phantom has been around the same amount of time that Tuxedo Mask has they showed up together and usually do during a battle. Thou Phantom is more attached to Sailor Venus much like Tuxedo Mask is towards Sailor Moon. And Phantom fights with a sword and boomerangs instead of roses.) And with distraction all the other Sailor Scouts took advantage and hit the monsters with a combination if all their powers turning the monsters into moon dust. Then jumped up with joy. Tuxedo Mask and Phantom looked at each other and exchanged smiles then disappeared. Thou no one really noticed it and Serena tried her best to hide it she was really beat up and tired. The monster had drained a lot of her energy and seriously injured her, but she didn't want to worry anyone so tried her best not to show how weak and hurt she really was. She de-transformed and said "well I'll catch you guys tomorrow bye!" and when she was out of their view clenched her stomach out in pain. When she looked at her hand it had blood on it and all she could do to keep from screaming out was by clenching her teeth together and walk very slowly home. Luna stayed the night at Amy's house that night so Serena was kind of happy that this way Luna wouldn't realize how hurt she really was. On her way home thou Serena bumped into someone and began to apologize numerous times before looking up or attempting to get off the floor where she had fallen. But before she could attempt to get up on her own two strong arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up she gasped in pain and held back tears and just said "Thank you very much". "No problem Serena are you ok" asked a familiar voice and when she looked up she saw Darien looking down at her with concern in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile a bit "Yea I'm fine thanks. I'm just a little out of it well I better get going and please don't tell anyone that you was me out this late if my parents found out they would kill me." "Don't worry I won't tell do you want me to walk you home? It's kinda not safe for you to be out on your own this late." He asked her "No it's ok but thank you for the offer I'll take you up on it someday." "Sure no prob." He told her and then she started to walk away. And with that Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask and started to follow Serena home. He waited till he saw her go in side her house and lock the door and then de-transformed and walked to his home.  
Once at home Andrew greeted him who had already de-transformed "Hey." Said Andrew to Darien "What's up? You look worried about something. Or is it someone?" asked Andrew with a sly smile on his face "Actually I am worried about someone" at this answer Andrew was shocked and was even more shocked at what Darien said next "Serena." "Oh, and why is that?" asked Andrew. "Because I just bumped into her not to long ago and she looked like she was in pain or something." "Hmmm I wonder what could be wrong" said Andrew "Well anyway I followed her home just incase anything where to happen. Then I started back towards here. The weird thing is that she told me not tell anyone that I saw her out this late cause her parents would kill her, and for some reason I think she was lying." Darien said. "Who knows she probably was I told you that she is a person of many secrets." Said Andrew "What's that on your hands?" Andrew asked Darien "It look likes blood " they both said at the same time ""Because it is blood." said Darien and Andrew shook his head in agreement. "I wonder where it came from." Asked Darien more to him self than to Andrew. "Well it was probably from the battle. Unless it was from Serena." Said Andrew. "Hmmm I don't know I sure hope not it was probably from the battle. Unless something happen to her. You don't think something happen to her do you?" ask Darien with full concern. "Don't know Darien." "Maybe we should go and check on her Andrew just to make sure" "hmmm maybe we should. Let's go Darien for once I think your right. But we should go transformed just in case." Darien shook his head in agreement and both guys transformed and head towards Serena's house. "Do you happen to know which room is hers?" Darien asked Andrew "Nope I was hoping you would." "Wait a second I was right she was lying to me when she said her parents would kill her." "Why do you say that Darien?" "Because earlier she told me her family was out of town and that she is alone and is going to be alone for about another month." "I see. Well then I think I found out which room is hers then." Said Andrew "Really? Which one and how are you so sure?" asked Darien "Easy because it's the only one with the lights on." Stated Andrew "Smart Ass." was all Darien said before heading to that tree nearest to the room window with the lights on. He wasn't expecting to see what he did when he got to the window. When he looked in he saw Serena wearing a pair of blue pajama shorts with bunnies and moons and was finishing putting on a matching tang top but she didn't put it on all the way she stopped right before her stomach. (AN: for the record, she was facing a mirror that the reflection could be seen from the outside window. So anything she saw in the mirror Tux and Phantom could whom by now was quietly standing on the tree branch right next to Tux looking in Serena's window) In the mirror she was examining a fresh deep slash which looked to need stitches that went from her right side a little bit above her belly button down to her left of her waist. The guys where in shock at this sight and didn't known what to think a million different things where going through their minds, And the questions kept on coming in to their minds. Serena placed her hand on the wound and closed her eyes and then a silver glow formed in her palm and the wound began to heal right before their eyes. Until it didn't appear to need stitches anymore. But then she stopped. And opened her eyes and spoke aloud to herself "that's all I can do for now the rest is up to my natural ability to heal. At least this way the bleeding won't be so bad. God I hate it when this happens" and then she began to treat the wounds with some medicine she had on her dresser and a few tears fell from her eyes as she did so.   
She just couldn't hold them back the pain was too great. Both guys felt an ever-growing sadness as they watched her. Once she finished treating the wound she lowered her tang top and turned off the lights and went to sleep. When Tuxedo Mask was sure she was asleep he opened her window and stepped into her room not really thinking of what he was doing. Phantom just stood on the tree branch in utter shock of what his companion was doing. Tuxedo Mask walked over to her bed and slowly removed the sheets from her body. Then he slightly lifted up her tang top in order to see the wound and then placed his hand over it. Instantly a warm blue/gold light started to glow in the palm of his hand and the wound in Serena's stomach began to heal until it was as if it where never there. Tuxedo Mask then removed his hand from its position and placed the sheets back over Serena and then did something that not even he expected. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear even thou Phantom didn't notice "Good night, sleep well, and sweet dreams. And I promise you that I will try to get to the bottom of this." And with those words he kissed her cheek and walked back towards the window, which he had come in through and placed a single red rose on her windowsill before exiting completely. Once outside Andrew looked at him with a sly smile. "Oh and what do you think Sailor Moon would say if she knew about this?" Andrew said chuckling a bit. 


	3. Twist 3

Twist  
By SilverMo  
E-mail address is   
HYPERLINK mailto:SilverMo@bolt.com   
SilverMo@bolt.com  
Rated: PG13  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sun gave out a very warm light that touched Serena down to her soul. She had   
had the most odd but yet wonderful dream last night and felt more refreshed and rested   
than usual. She dreamed that Tuxedo Mask had come into her room and healed her and   
then he kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear "Good night, sleep well, and   
sweet dreams. And I promise you that I will try to get to the bottom of this." And with   
those words he kissed her cheek and walked back towards the window, which he had   
come in through and placed a single red rose on her windowsill before exiting   
completely. After stretching a bit she realized that her wound didn't hurt anymore and   
walked to the mirror. And lifted her tang top not expecting to see what she did. Her   
wound was completely healed. then she looked at the mirror   
and all thoughts where striped from her mind as shock, joy, happiness, And dread took   
over her. "Oh my god! He did come. it wasn't a dream could it be that h-h-he knows who   
I am??????? Or maybe… maybe he just saw me as Serena and saw that I was in pain and   
followed me just to make sure I was ok. But if that's true I wonder how long he watched   
me?" and with that Serena turned as red as a tomato if not redder. "no he wouldn't do that   
he's not like that I know in my heart that he's not like that. And I also know that he   
doesn't know that I am Sailor Moon because of what he said" and his word repeated in   
her mind and with that thought Serena was frantically getting   
ready for school not really noticing the time. Which by the way she was going to be   
earlier than usual. Once out the door of her house she hit something dead hard and almost   
fell to the ground. But before she hit bottom two strong arms caught her and lifted her to   
her feet. She blushed a bit and when she looked up saw Darien which made her blush   
even more. "I-I-I'm so sorry I didn't see you." She stuttered "Its ok I was actually waiting   
for you." "Oh?! Why is something wrong?" she asked him a little bit in disbelief.   
"Actually I have a question for you Serena. That is if you don't mind me asking." "No of   
course not Darien. Go head and ask." "Well where were you coming from last night?   
And please don't lie to me." She looked at him in shock she knew that she couldn't lie to   
him. And if she did, she knew that he would know. she   
thought. "Well a-I was-um…" she trailed off. "well then at least tell me why you where   
in pain last night. What happened? Did someone do something to you? Serena look, if   
there is something going on I want to help you. I don't want to see you get hurt." His   
words where true and she knew it his eyes and voice where full of concern for her. She   
turned her face away from his as tears started to form in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry I wish that   
I could tell you with all my heart I really do. But …" She trailed off and started to turn   
away from him a single tear falling from each of her big beautiful eyes. Darien grabbed   
her by the elbow in fear that she might try to run away from him. "But what Serena?" he   
asked her more like pleading with her to tell him. "I can't! I'm sorry" and she loosened   
from his grip and ran down the street crying towards the school. Before reaching it   
though she settled in an alleyway and took three deep breathes and wiped her face off   
with her sleeve. She stayed in the alleyway until the bell to report to class went off only   
then did she leave the alley way not wanting to see Darien or Andrew or anyone else for   
that matter she just wanted to be alone. Which is hard when you're the most popular girl   
in school. She was lucky today it was like people could sense that she wanted to be alone   
and no one really bugged her. She stayed in class during lunch just in case and to be   
certain to be alone and walked straight to the temple for a scout meeting. She was fairly   
quite just stayed and listen to what the other 8 scouts (AN: meaning Sailor Mars,   
Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune. Who where in there de-  
transformed state at the moment) had to say. They where trying to figure out who the   
next target for the heart snatchers (AN: ok this night seem a bit confusing but you will   
understand later. For the record in this story they don't know who the moon princes is   
yet they haven't found the silver crystal yet, or the purity challis as of yet. But the outers   
know that they need to find the messiah and the moon princesses ASAP. Well u all will   
see what I mean) After the meeting the girls split up and went home. Serena was dead   
tired and wanted to go home and sleep…  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Twist 4

Twist  
By SilverMo  
E-mail address is   
HYPERLINK mailto:SilverMo@bolt.com   
SilverMo@bolt.com  
Rated: PG13  
Chapter 4  
Serena felt like being alone and all the others respected that because they understood that sometimes people just need to be alone. But she avoided Darien and Andrew at all cost and stayed mostly to herself. The girls began to worry about her she had been behaving like this for three weeks now and they where also worried because they hadn't seen hide not hair of a single heart snatcher in that amount of time either. They all knew something big was going to happen. And real soon too.   
One afternoon Serena was stopped by Molly who was asking her if she had seen Melvin and Serena responded by saying "Nope I haven't sorry. Why? Is something wrong?" "Nope everything is ok Sere don't worry about it." Said Molly and with that Serena noticed Andrew walking over to them and said kinda nervously "Well Moll it was nice talking to you but I got to go sorry. Later bye!" and with that she turned around and started walking away not really looking where she was going because she was to busy looking back at Andrew who was still following her. But when she went to finally look where she was going she bumped into something hard and tripped forward taking what ever it was down with her. She knew instantly that it was another person because she could feel them breathing and their heart, which was racing. She lifted herself on to her elbows the best she could and started apologize to the person not lifting her head yet and as she did she realized that her head was on a mans chess that was firm and muscular. And she blushed when she lifted her head up normally she froze. And then blushed a high pitched crimson when she truly noticed how close she and the man where due to the fact that their lips met. And with that her heart went into her throat as well as did his. An odd feeling of joy, peace, love, happiness, but also fear went through both of them. They both thought questioning they both thought they both thought. Darien and Serena where both enchanted by the lips of the other but they both pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat. Serena and Darien both darted up only to find every single person in the school yard staring at them wide-eyed and kind of pale. All except one person/ the same person who cleared their throat in order to get Serena and Darien's attention. Andrew. Darien and Serena both turned an unbelievable shade of red at the fact that everyone was staring at them and the fact that they kissed in front of everyone. "Did I miss something here?" asked Andrew teasingly. " A-I-umm…" was all either of them could say. And the Serena's communicator started to go off and she turned pale it was so quite that she was sure Darien and Andrew heard it and would probably ask questions. So she had to think quick "OH my god! Just look at the time I have to go now sorry. Bye!" and she left running towards the temple as fast as she could and opened her communicator on her way. When she opened her communicator she was able to see Amy "Hey Sere the meeting has been canceled so don't worry about it ok?" Serena stopped running "Oh. Okay thanks Amy for telling me. I'll see you around then. Bye!" was all Serena said. She then looked around she had the strangest feeling she was being followed. But when she looked she didn't see anyone so she brushed it off. But not completely.  
Right after Serena ran off Andrew went up to Darien and said " Well I know what Sailor Moon would have said about that." He said chuckling. "Well actually I know what she would have done. She would have killed you and asked questions later." He said laughing not being able to hold it in anymore. "But no seriously. That was one hell of a kiss. You two together give off a strange and powerful energy. Hmmm I wonder what it could mean. You aren't in love with her now are you?" Andrew asked Darien full of in-puzzlement. "Something is going to happen to her trust me I know I have the worse feeling in the world that she is in a lot of danger. We must follow her." And with that Darien ran off after her with Andrew not to far behind once in an unoccupied place they both transformed and followed Serena as best they could from the rooftops. They saw her looking at her wrist and what looked like she talking to herself after all who else could she be talking to. After a bit she stopped talking and stopped running as well. She started to look around as if she could sense she was being followed by someone but not to sure.  
Serena began to walk calmer and slower. She still had a bad feeling about something and now knew for a fact that she was being followed but the question was who was following her. She found herself beginning to get scared and then panic and she began to quicken her pace till she was running at a brake neck speed. She didn't know from what she was running. But she knew she had to get away and quickly. Next thing she knew she found herself in a parking lot with very little light. She got on her communicator and called all the scouts. "Someone or something is following me I think I'm going to need some back up. And please hurry." With that she closed her communicator and stepped out in the clear for anyone to see. " Who's there?" no answer "I know that your are there show yourself you coward!" and with that a dark evil laughter was heard. "Welcome to my domain fool!" said a dark figure that was now walking towards Serena its eyes on her like a hawk surveying its prey. "My name is Kaorynite I am the strongest of all the witches five and I will destroy you!" Said a woman that was now in full view with blood red hair, lips, and nails. Just by looking at her you can tell that she was extremely (AN: I HATE PASSIONS THEY ARE SHOWING ALL THE GOOD EPISODES WHEN SCHOOL STARTS THEREFORE they SUCK ASS!!!! Well any ways back to the story sorry just had to get that out.) evil and uncaring. "What do you want?" asked Serena not impressed by the woman's titled. Kaorynite sweat dropped not believing that this girl didn't care who she was and didn't show any fear. Tuxedo Mask and Phantom where also in shock at Serena's reaction for anyone else would have screamed or at least shown some fear but Serena didn't even hesitate. "I want your pure heart!" snarled Kaorynite "and I want it now!" "Glassiader! Come forth!" and with that a female monster made of glass dressed like a gladiator appeared before them. "I see. So you are the one who has been stealing pure hearts from innocent people. Well for this I will punish you!" "MOON PRISUM POWER" Tuxedo Mask and Phantom looked down in utter shock and disbelief and so did Kaorynite. Tuxedo Mask and Phantom turned unbelievably pale as they watched dear sweet and innocent Serena transform into Sailor Moon the fighter of peace, love, and justice. "Well this actually explains a lot of things." said Phantom "Yes it does." Agreed Tuxedo Mask. "What?! How can this be? Well no matter your heart will still me mines! Hahahahaha" snarled Kaorynite. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" said eight voices at the same time and then the scouts landed in front of Sailor Moon in order to protect her. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" "MARS FIRE SOUROUND!" yelled sailor Mercury and mars but their powers back fired as they neared Kaorynite and hit all the Sailor Scouts knocking them down. And throwing Sailor Moon up against a wall. She screamed out in pain and fell out conations. Tuxedo Mask jumped from his place and ran to Sailor Moon yelling out "NO!" but before he could reach her Glassiader sent little spears of glass at him nailing him to the wall. Then Phantom jumped from his place and went to attack Glassiader from behind but was stopped by Kaorynite. "Now Glassiader take her heart!" commanded Kaorynite. "Yes Mistress" responded Glassiader and with that sent spears of glass pinning Sailor Moon to the Wall. "NO!!!!!" everyone yelled, "Please stop!" yelled Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Mask. Surprising everyone. Sailor Moon was now coming to and her eyes opened wide with horror as Glassiader sent out a beam of dark energy to remove Sailor Moons pure heart Sailor Moon began to scream out in pain her screams filled the whole parking lot. Kaorynite noticed that Glassiader was struggling that this heart crystal was different but the question is how different thought Kaorynite. Then Sailor Moons uniform started to disappear and was now only ribbons flowing the glass spears that pinned her to the wall disintegrated. A strange glow started to come from Serena's body mainly from two places her forehead and right in the center between her chest and neck. A blinding silver glow that became more intense as Glassiader continued to try to remove her heart crystal. Then it happened. The ribbons that once surrounded Sailor Moons body started to change and on her forehead a golden crescent moon appeared. "Oh my god!" yelled out Luna. "The symbol of the Royal Moon Kingdom Family. Sailor Moon is the Moon Princes!" The ribbons had now turned into a beautiful pearl gown that was worn by the moon princes. And then one last heart breaking scream and flash of light and The Moon Princes was now floating in mid air. Her heart crystal the most beautiful and strongest one any of them their had ever seen but also the purity challis and the Silver Imperial Crystal lay before the Princes'. She appeared lifeless but then as Kaorynite approached her body Tuxedo Mask yelled out "NO!" and freed himself from the spears and ran to his beloved that he had searched for so long. Kaorynite turned to face him and he through a rose that stabbed her directly in the heart. Kaorynite yelled out in pain and fell to her knees. Tuxedo Mask ran to Princes Serena and rapped her in his arms. He then leaned forward and with one hand garbed her heart crystal and placed it back in her body. But she still didn't move no reaction what so ever was shown. All the scouts began to scream and cry at the thought of loosing their most cherished and beloved friend. Tuxedo Mask bent his head down near Princes Serena's and whispered in her ear "Please Serena don't leave me I've loved you since the Moon Kingdom. Then fell back in love with you when I met you as Sailor Moon, and once again fell in love with you as Serena so please don't leave me I just cant picture my life with out you my beloved." And with that he moved his lips towards her and gently kissed her. A glow of brilliant light speared around them as their lips met. And Tuxedo Masks' outfit changed to Price Endymion's armor.  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm leaving you hanging!!! Hehe *begins to laugh like an evil lunatic* Wait till next week for the conclusion hehe 


	5. Twist 5

Twist  
By SilverMo  
E-mail address is   
HYPERLINK mailto:SilverMo@bolt.com   
SilverMo@bolt.com  
Rated: PG13  
Chapter 5  
  
At the sight of Tuxedo Mask transforming into Price Endymion and also revealing Tuxedo Mask as Darien all the girls and the guardian cats where in shock. "Darien?!" said the five inner scouts in disbelief. But just as quickly their attention returned to Princes Serena as her arms went around Price Endymion's neck returning the kiss. Then they both separated and looked deep into each other's eyes "Thank you my love for not leaving me." Whispered Darien "But how can I leave you? With out you I am nothing my dearest" responded Princes Serena. Then Prince Endymion stood up carrying Princes Serena in his. But then they remembered the task at hand and Prince Endymion placed Prices Serena down. She looked at him once again and said "Thank you for all your help. With out you I am truly lost." Said Serena loud enough for everyone else to hear. Then she returned her attention to Kaorynite and Glassiader. "For all the pain and torment you have caused the innocent I will make you pay." said Princes Serena. And with that Princes Serena's crescent Moon began to glow and a warm and beautiful energy struck Glassiader turning her instantly into moon-dust. Then Princes Serena yelled out "MOON CRISIS POWER!" and was transformed into Super Sailor Moon. As she transformed butterflies appeared to surround her. She was now a more developed form of Sailor Moon. Ten times more powerful than before. "MOON SPIRAL HEAR AKE!" and with that Kaorynite was destroyed by bright colored and numerous amount of pink hearts and disappeared. Then Sailor Moon fainted and was de-transformed into just plain old Serena. Price Endymion was also de-transformed but back into Tuxedo Mask and began to run towards Serena before she hit the ground. But right before he reached her she began to float in the air and was surrounded by peaceful warm energy. And she disappeared.   
She was awoken by the feel of some ones tongue in her mouth and rubbing her own. But instead of instantly pushing the person off of her she began to return the kiss not really knowing what she was doing. But then she came back to reality as the person she was kissing moved away. "Hey beautiful." Said a very familiar voice to her. Her eyes where still closed but she was opening them very slowly. She turned kind of pale at what she saw. She saw a man that looked like Darien but a few years older than him. She quickly remembered what Pluto had told her and tried her best to play along. "Hi." She said in a little high pitched voice. He giggled at her "are you ok sweetie you look kind of pale. And there seems to be something different about you." Said King Endymion to Serena she thought to herself. "Oh, um I don't know why it must be that I'm getting sick or something. Who knows." She said. He could sense that something was different about her and that she was hiding something from him. "Is something wrong dear?" he asked her. "Um, nope nothing at all. Why would there be something wrong?" she asked. He knew her well enough to know that she was lying for a fact now. But he figured that she would tell him in good time. "Alright dear if you say so." She smiled up at him lovingly. But before another thought or word could escape her, a voice squealed out in joy "Mommy! Mommy!" and with that a little girl with pink hair jumped on the bed and hugged Serena fiercely. Serena instantly knew who this was. Thought Serena "well hello sweetie. And how are you doing this morning?" Serena asked Rini. "I'm doing fine thanks mommy. Did you change your hair or something mommy?" Rini asked Serena "no. Why do you ask sweetie?" Serena asked Rini "Oh, nothing its just that you seem different somehow." Serena giggled a bit "Well coming from you ill take that as a compliment." And Rini laughed a bit "Well you should mommy it was." Rini then gave Serena a kiss in the cheek and said "Well bye mommy and daddy I am going to go play with Derrick." "All right sweetie see you later." said King Endymion. Once Rini left the room King Endymion looked into Serena's eyes and could see curiosity, fantasy, and a bit of mastiff in them. He began to wonder about her. thought King Endymion "Well dear the scout are waiting for us outside. So we better get going." And with than King Endymion took Serena's hand and helped her out of bed and lead her down stairs and into the gardens.  
Back in Serena's real time  
"NO! Where did she go? Oh my god NO! SERENA!" all the scouts with the exception of Sailor Pluto who had also mysteriously disappeared but no one really seemed to notice, looked down at Tuxedo Mask as he begged on his knees for his love. Phantom walked over to Sailor Venus who was crying hysterically due to the lost of her friend and hugged her. She hugged him back and calmed down a bit but continued crying. All the other Sailor Scouts where also crying Sailor Mars was the one who was out of it worse. Serena was her closet and dearest friend. All the scouts where trying to comfort her as they tried their best to stop crying them selves. The moment Sailor Pluto appeared in the room everyone noticed because of the glow the time portal gave out and turned around to face her. Tuxedo Mask ran up to Pluto as well as the other scouts. "Pluto where is she?! I know you know where she is." Said Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask and fellow scouts do not worry Serena will be back when she is meant to return. I must go now but all I can really tell you that she is safe and well and that she loves you all very much. But she has to be where she is right now for the benefit of the future. Farewell my friends." And with those dire Pluto returned through the portal and disappeared. The scouts, Tuxedo Mask, words spoken and Phantom knew that Pluto would not lie to them and they had faith in her as well as Serena. They all knew deep in their hearts that Serena would return to them eventually. But the waiting was going to be hell.   
  
Back in the future  
  
Serena allowed King Endymion to lead her to the scouts. As they walked through the hallways and stairs she was hypnotized by the beauty of the palace. King Endymion noticed the way Serena was looking at the palace as if she where looking at it for the first time in her life. "Sere dear are you sure you are alright you seem kind of out of it." Said King Endymion to Serena "Oh, I-I'm sorry I just never really had the chance to take in how beautiful this place really is. I love it here I really do." King Endymion smiled at her child innocence he thought recalling that she use to always behave like that when they first met. And he smiled looking down at her "This is why I love you so. Because you always see the good and you are so much like and innocent child." She looked up at him and returned his smile. He then bent his head down and kissed her softly on the lips and she returned his kiss she just couldn't help it. She loved the way his lips felt. But they where interrupted by someone clearing their throat very loudly purposely trying to get their attention and Serena instantly moved away from King Endymion and was blushing. When Serena turned around to see whom it was she blushed even more she saw Phantom standing behind her. And he smiled at them "You two never change." Phantom said "And you don't either you always interrupting us." Retorted King Endymion. Phantom looked and Serena more closely "hmm Serena you look different. Did you change your hair or something?" asked Phantom "I-um actually no I didn't change anything at all. I must be getting sick or something. Who knows." Serena said and then added, "Well um Darien we better get going the Scouts are waiting for us." Both Phantom and King Endymion looked at Serena oddly. Thought King Endymion and Phantom was pretty much thinking the same thing. Thought Phantom. "Oh, yeah I totally for got. Well Andrew, Sere lets go." Said King Endymion. And all three of them headed for the gardens. Once at the gardens Serena was greeted by a surprising site. All the scouts where sitting in the grass talking with each other. They all looked older and mature. But what really caught Serena's attention was all the kids running around. Serena saw Rini running after a little boy who was not to much older than her with blond hair and blue eyes and looked very much like Andrew. And she saw a little girl with long brown hair sitting in Lita's lap as she put it in a ponytail. And a little girl with black hair up to her elbows that looked a lot like Rie, a girl with short blue hair that looked like Amy running around chasing after, a girl with blond hair that looked like Mina, a girl with long black hair and violet eyes that looked just like Hotaru joining the chase. There was also a girl with ocean green hair and one with short blond hair running after Rini now. "Wow who do all these kids belong to?" asked Serena out loud to herself with a little giggle. Both Phantom and King Endymion looked at her strangely and in confusion. "Your joking right Sere?" asked Phantom. "Oh, ha of course I was joking silly. I know very well who these kids belong to." Said Serena a bit doubtfully. And both Phantom and King Endymion noticed this in her voice but they chose not to say anything. "Sere why don't you go on ahead of us and talk with the scouts we'll be there in a minute." Said King Endymion. "Sure ok. Bye honey." And with that Sere ran to where the scouts where and gave Rie the biggest bare hug she could scaring Rie to death. The girls all began to ask Sere if she did something to herself because she looked different and they started a conversation after Sere gave the same excuse she gave the guys. Phantom broke the silence between him and King Endymion. "There's something different about her. And its not that she is getting sick." Said Phantom "I agree she lied about that. And there is something different about her and everyone can tell but the question is what? Said King Endymion. "Do you think that it is possible that she isn't even Serena?" asked Phantom. "Hmmm I don't know everything about her seems the same but there is something different." Said King Endymion "I agree" said Phantom. "I'll confront her tonight about it." With that King Endymion and Phantom went toward his wife and two kids and King Endymion towards his wife. 


End file.
